The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly offtakes for gas turbine engine secondary gas flows.
Gas turbine engines typically include a core flow path extending through a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air enters the core flow path through an inlet and undergoes compression in the compressor section. The compressor section communicates the compressed air to the combustor section, which in turn mixes it with fuel, ignites the mixture to generate a flow of extremely hot, high-pressure combustion products. The combustion section communicates the combustion products to the turbine section. The turbine section extracts work from the combustion product flow for powering the compressor section and generating thrust by expanding the combustion product flow before issuing the flow to the external environment.
Some gas turbine engines include cooling systems for cooling turbine section components exposed to the high temperature, high-pressure combustion products. Such systems generally include a compressor section offtake in fluid communication with the cooled engine components through a coolant conduit. The conduit can include one or more devices arranged downstream of the offtake for subdividing the coolant flow into one or more flows for cooling different cooled engine components or supplying extracted air to other systems.
Such systems and methods are satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved offtakes and offtake arrangements that allow for improved secondary airflow systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.